


Patience

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas Bangalter, Fluff, Homework Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: Thomas bottoms for the first time. He has a bit of trouble at first, but with Guy's help he soon gets into the swing of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Daft Hobbit tumblr blog.

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this?”

Thomas snapped out of his daydream at Guy’s words. He looked up at his boyfriend, who was kneeling naked between his legs. Guy’s cock was hard and already had a condom rolled over it, and he was holding a large bottle of lube in one hand. It was a bit late to turn back now. 

"Yeah,” Thomas said with determination, meeting Guy’s eyes. “I want to do this.” He almost added  _for you_ at the end, but thought better of it. 

Guy leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. “We’ll go slow,” he reassured the younger man. “And we’re gonna use a _lot_ of lube. The whole bottle, if you need it.”

Thomas nodded. He trusted Guy more than anyone in his life, and he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t hurt him, but he was still nervous. Guy had said it was a little uncomfortable at first, and Thomas could still remember the look of pain on the older man’s face the first time they had sex. But he wanted to do this for Guy. He wanted Guy to feel how incredible Thomas felt every time he was inside the smaller man. And if that meant putting up with a little discomfort, then so be it. 

Guy kissed his way down Thomas’ chest, gave his cock a quick lick (Thomas let out a loud moan at that), and sat up. “Alright. I’m just gonna open you up a bit first.”

Thomas saw Guy pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “Deep breath, Thomas.”

He felt one of Guy’s slick fingers circle his entrance, before it slowly pushed inside. It felt _weird_. Really weird. Guy’s other hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke slowly as he pushed his finger deeper inside Thomas. After a bit of nudging, Guy managed to find Thomas’ prostate, and Thomas saw stars.

“Wow…Guy-Man,” Thomas said breathlessly, as Guy inserted another finger. Guy had always enjoyed being fingered, and now Thomas could understand why. He tried to focus on the sensation of the older man’s fingers hitting his sweet spot, instead of imagining how something as big as Guy’s erection was going to fit inside him.

“Is this okay?” Guy asked uncertainly, scissoring his fingers inside Thomas. 

“Yes, oh Guy, this is, this is, fuck-” He was cut off as Guy leaned down for another kiss, slipping a third finger inside him. It still wasn’t uncomfortable yet, but there was a pleasant burn inside his ass. 

Thomas stroked up Guy’s arms and tangled his hands in his long hair. For a few minutes, they did nothing but kiss while Guy slowly fingered Thomas.

“Mm, I could finger you all day,” Guy murmured against the younger man’s lips. 

Thomas felt a wave of courage rush over him in response to Guy’s gentle tone. “I could let you finger me all day, but I’d love to feel your dick.”

Guy’s fingers stilled. Thomas generally wasn’t one for dirty talk, but when he did say something filthy, it always got Guy’s attention. 

Giving Thomas a quick kiss, the smaller man sat up and withdrew his fingers. “Fuck, Thomas,” Guy groaned, his hands shaking as he poured lube over his cock. “The second you feel any pain, you tell me, understand? Don’t try and be a hero. If it hurts, you let me know.”

Thomas nodded, feeling speechless for the first time in his life. He was going to be fucked. By Guy-Man. Guy-Man’s cock was going to be  _inside_ him. His heart was thumping in his chest with nervousness and excitement. 

“Right, get those thighs up, Bangalter,” Guy ordered. 

Obediently, Thomas lifted up his legs and spread them, immediately feeling vulnerable. Guy quickly grabbed them and settled them around his waist. “Okay, here we go. Relax, Thomas.”

Thomas took a deep breath when he felt the head of Guy’s cock nudge against his entrance. It felt  _huge_. As Guy began to push into him, Thomas felt his ass burn. Fuck. Had this been what it felt like for Guy? Because this fucking  _hurt_.

“Stop!” Thomas said shakily.

Guy halted his movements immediately. “Are you alright?” he asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“Just…give me a minute,” Thomas panted. Guy was barely inside of him and this hurt like hell. He didn’t think he could do this. He started to panic. 

“Alright…just…move slowly,” Thomas said, hoping that Guy wouldn’t notice the pain in his voice. Guy started to push in again, but it was too much.

“Fuck! Stop! Jesus, I’m sorry Guy-Man, I can’t, it hurts, fuck,” he babbled, feeling shame wash over him. 

Guy pulled out immediately, and had his arms wrapped around Thomas in an instant. “It’s alright, Thomas. Shh, it’s alright.” Thomas felt a soothing hand stroke his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Thomas hiccuped, close to tears. “I’m so so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Guy reassured him, giving him a gentle squeeze. “It’s not easy, and it’s not for everyone.”

Thomas still felt so disappointed in himself. Tears began to slide down his cheeks.

“Hey,” Guy said softly, brushing his thumbs over the tears. “It’s really okay, Thomas. Sex is only fun if it’s good for both of us, and I don’t want to do anything that hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable. We can do other stuff.”

“I just…I just feel like such a failure,” Thomas sighed, trembling in Guy’s arms. “I can’t even take my boyfriend’s dick up my ass. Jesus. I want to do it, Guy. I want to do it so much. For both of us.”

Guy smiled and kissed his cheek. “My first time wasn’t exactly a walk in the park either, remember? It took a few tries before I could take your dick comfortably.” He stroked Thomas’ curls. “If you really want to do this, we can try again. Maybe give it a little while before we try properly. I could finger you a few more times, get you used to being a bit more stretched down there. Just have some fun and get you relaxed without worrying about what comes next. Then, when you’re ready, we can have another go.”

Thomas’ heart melted. He felt so lucky to have a boyfriend who was so understanding and caring. “Thank you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Guy’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Guy replied, giving Thomas another squeeze.

**********

In the following days, they tried out Guy’s plan. Thomas found that he really enjoyed being fingered, and the weird feeling that he got at first was beginning to disappear. He got more used to Guy touching that part of his body, and the sensation of having something inside his ass was now usually only one of pleasure. 

He still felt ashamed when he thought back to Guy’s attempt to enter him, but Guy soon made him forget about it with his clever mouth and fingers.

Thomas decided to reward Guy’s patience with blowjobs. Lots and lots of blowjobs. 

**********

Eventually, Thomas felt comfortable enough to ask Guy to try again. He felt more confident that he could handle it, and he was determined to give Guy as much pleasure as possible. 

The preparation went well, and Thomas definitely felt more relaxed while Guy was stretching him than he did the first time round. He even felt confident enough to lube up Guy’s cock himself. 

This time, Guy lifted up Thomas’s legs and swung them over his shoulders. “I’ve been doing some research,” he explained. “It might be easier for you in this position.” 

Thomas’ heart fluttered at the thought that Guy had spent time alone reading about how to make this good for him. He was still a little nervous, but he felt safe. Loved. He was ready. 

This time when Guy entered him, it felt a lot better. The burn was still there, and it still felt strange and a little uncomfortable, but there wasn’t the searing pain that he had felt the first time. He felt much more relaxed. 

Guy reached for Thomas’ hand and held it as he pushed in further. “You’re doing great, Thomas,” he praised. “So good. Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Thomas breathed deeply, feeling Guy’s cock stretch him and push and push and push and-

_Oh._

Guy was fully inside him now, his balls resting against Thomas’ ass, and his cock pressed against his prostate. 

“Alright?” Guy panted.

“Yeah, I’m good. Fuck, Guy, move please.  _Fuck me_.”

Guy needed no further encouragement. He slowly began moving in and out of Thomas, building a steady rhythm. The slight burn was still there, but other than that, it felt  _amazing_. Every time Guy hit his sweet spot, Thomas found himself letting out a loud moan. He sounded like a  _whore_. And he liked it.

"Mm, Thomas,” Guy said breathlessly. “Fuck, so amazing.”

Thomas moaned again in response. 

Guy leaned down until his lips brushed against Thomas’ ear. “You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” he whispered. “I didn’t realize you were such a  _slut,_ Thomas.”

Thomas felt brave enough to join in with the dirty talk. “Mm, only a slut for you, Guy,” he panted. “Just so glad I can finally take your dick.”

Guy actually  _growled_ at that, and increased the pace of his thrusts while kissing his boyfriend passionately. 

Deciding that he could definitely get used to this, Thomas clenched his muscles around Guy’s erection. It was something that Guy did when Thomas was inside him, and it always drove him crazy. It apparently did the same for Guy, as he shuddered and let out an ecstatic cry. 

Guy dipped his head down to give Thomas another kiss, his hair curtaining the younger man’s head, making him feel safe and protected. 

“Can we try another position?” Thomas asked, his chest heaving.

“Fuck yes.” Guy pulled out carefully, leaving Thomas feeling rather empty. The younger man felt his whole body flush as he turned over and raised himself up on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Guy.

“Jesus, Thomas, you’re gonna kill me.” Guy eagerly guided his erection back into Thomas. Using the taller man’s hips as leverage, he began thrusting in earnest. 

Thomas honestly couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this sooner. He felt wonderfully full; Guy’s cock was hitting his prostate at an even better angle than before. He felt Guy stroke his hips, his ass, his thighs, and he knew that this wouldn’t feel half as good if it was anyone else doing this to him.

“Shit, Thomas,” Guy moaned, “I’m not gonna be able to last much longer. Do you want to have a go at riding me?”

Thomas didn’t bother to answer, he just reached a shaky hand behind him to gently push Guy backwards. The two men rearranged themselves so that Guy was sat with his back to the headboard, and Thomas climbed into his lap. This was Guy’s favourite position when they did this the other way round, so Thomas definitely wanted to try it.

Squatting over Guy’s lap, Thomas took Guy’s cock in his hand and guided it into himself, slowly sinking down.

“Oh,  _Guillaume_ ,” he breathed. This was very nice. Now he was face to face with Guy, who was completely flushed and sweating, and he could look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Nng Thomas…I’m seriously close, fuck.”

Not wasting anymore time, Thomas lifted himself up using his thighs, and tried to slide back down, but lost his balance and began to topple over. Luckily, Guy caught him around the waist and helped him back into position.

“Easy, Thomas. Just let your thighs do the work.”

Thomas held onto Guy’s shoulders for balance, and once he felt his boyfriend’s hands grip his waist firmly he began bouncing up and down on Guy’s cock with more confidence. He quickly decided that this was a great position because it meant they could kiss the entire time. Eventually though, his thighs started to ache and his movements began to slow.

Guy let out a breathless chuckle. “Hey, why don’t you just sit for a minute? Let me do some of the work.”

Thomas obediently relaxed as Guy started thrusting up into him from below. He’d never felt so overwhelmed in his life. Nuzzling Guy’s sweaty cheek and hair, he peppered the shorter man’s face with kisses.

Clenching his muscles around Guy’s erection once again seemed to be the last straw, as the older man shuddered and came inside him with a cry. Guy barely needed to touch Thomas’ erection before he was coming as well. 

For a few moments, they sat there in silence, Guy stroking Thomas’ sweaty back while the younger man nuzzled his neck. 

“I take it you enjoyed that then?” Guy asked with a smile, his voice raw.

“Mm. Did you enjoy it?”

“You shouldn’t even have to ask that question. That was fucking fantastic, Bangalter.”

Guy gently helped guide the younger man off of his cock, and settled him on the bed, before rolling off the condom and throwing it in the bin. Thomas felt completely boneless. And sore. Satisfied, but sore. He couldn’t help but smile though as he watched his boyfriend give both their cocks a quick clean with a tissue.

“You alright?” Guy asked gently, giving him a soft kiss. Thomas just nodded and smiled, unable to say anything. “I can’t believe I’ve made you speechless!” Guy laughed. “You normally never stop babbling during sex.”

Kneeling between Thomas’ legs, he gently nudged the taller man’s thighs apart. “Open up, Thomas, I just need to check you over quickly.”

Thomas spread his legs, allowing Guy to slide a finger inside him and check for damage. When Guy withdrew his finger and was satisfied that Thomas wasn’t bleeding, he grabbed another tissue and began cleaning the lube from his boyfriend’s ass. 

“Time for a cuddle yet?” Thomas asked, yawning. 

“Definitely,” Guy replied, throwing the tissue aside and collapsing into Thomas’ arms. 

Thomas loved having Guy’s bare chest pressed against his after sex. He loved feeling their hearts beating in tandem.

“Thank you for making my first time so amazing,” Thomas said quietly, looking into Guy’s eyes. “I was so nervous, and you were so patient, as always.”

“You’re welcome,” Guy replied softly. “It’s the least I could do after you made  _my_ first time so amazing.” They shared a chaste kiss. “And although I think I prefer doing it the other way around, if you ever want to switch it up again, I definitely wouldn’t object.”

"Same here. You’re the only person I would trust enough to do this. I love you, Guy-Manuel.”

“Love you, Bangalter." 

Sleepy and satisfied, the two men drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
